


Four Dogs and a Ford Probe

by EndangeredMind



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: Car destruction, Farting, M/M, pissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndangeredMind/pseuds/EndangeredMind
Summary: Four German Shepherds get their hands on a Ford Probe.
Kudos: 9





	1. Meet the dogs

A blue Ford Probe sat in the driveway, with four buff German Shepherds in their military uniforms watching it from a downstairs window. The car’s owner, John, had recently acquired it, and now it was up to them to make this car suffer. They moved away from the window and sat down in his living room, all thinking of ways to trash the car. Maybe they could make use of the headlights in some way? Or test the engine and suspension, seeing how much they could take before they gave up completely. This was going to be an interesting experience.

John grinned as he looked at the other Shepherds,. “So, boys, what do you think we can do to that car? I can use my sexy body to do some damage to the driver’s seat, and my powerful ass to do this!” Without wasting another second, he leant to the side and let out a loud fart, laughing as the others covered their noses and groaned about the smell. “Oh, come on, you’re acting like children. Do any of you have any other ideas what we can do to the car to make it suffer?” He grinned, fanning the air.

He was pleased with himself as the strong smell still lingered in the air. He looked at the three Shepherds, annoyed that none of them were contributing to ideas for the car’s destruction. “Well since none of you are going to say anything, I guess I’ll have to pick for you. Jackson, what’s your take on this?” He looked at the largest of the three, who stood at 6ft 10in. “You’re the tallest guy here, plus you weigh the most, so I’m interested to hear what you have to say regarding the matter. What do you think you could do?”

“Well, I could use my long legs to push the roof up a bit, and I could wear my muddy boots, so that I can smear mud all over the inside?” Jackson grinned. “Yea, I can do that, but we need someone focusing on the other parts of the car to wreck, such as the pop-up headlights. I can see your bulge growing Samson. Since you like it so much, you can do that!” He smiled at the dog who was now busy groping himself through his uniform. He looked at the last Shepherd on the couch, Apollo, and grinned.

“Since you love pissing Apollo, think you could drop a load on the seats? It’s right up your street, and I can’t wait to see what you’ll do to the seats!” He snickered, watching as he rubbed his growing bulge. “Settle down you sex fiend. We still need to hear from Samson and yourself about what plans you have for the car. I may have already given brief outlines, such as Samson stepping on the headlights, and yourself pissing on the seats, but we need to discuss this in more detail, because I want to see what you have planned!”

Samson piped up at that point. “Oooh, I have a good idea! Why don’t we merge two of the ideas together? So, three of us could be weighing the car down, whilst one is busy stomping on the headlights!” He grinned, having managed to stop touching himself so that he could think clearly. He hummed to himself as the cogs whirred away in his brain. “Or better yet, one of us could test the roof out and see how much it can handle? I suggest Jackson for this one!” He snickered a bit when said German Shepherd nodded and winked.

Samson sat there for a few minutes, trying to think of what else could happen. It was like he had a brick wall. Every time he tried to think of something, he had nothing. He hated it when he couldn’t think of anything. “Well my mind has gone blank! Do you have anything to add Apollo?” He looked at the smaller albino German Shepherd, who shrugged and went back to rubbing his crotch. “How about some more pissing?” He grinned, watching as Apollo’s paw was removed from his crotch and the dog’s head snapped upright. “I knew that would work!”

“Well, I can piss on the electronics!” Apollo grinned, loving the idea. “I’ve been eating and drinking a lot of things to make my piss really strong. I’d love to be able to cause some damage to the electronics, maybe fuck up the radio, the windshield wipers or maybe the electric sunroof? The sooner I can make the car suffer the better! So, when do we start wrecking the car John? I really want to hear it squeal and whine!” He panted, with the others agreeing. The sooner they could get out there and start wrecking the car, the better!

“So now that we’ve got everything, shall we proceed?” John laughed, a smile forming on his face as he saw just how happy the others were. He got up from the couch and walked to the door, grabbing the car keys as he did so, with the other three dogs following him behind. He smirked as he opened the door and walked to the car, making sure that it was unlocked. The others came out behind him and began to lean on the Probe, making it tilt and creak. Jackson laughed as he sat on the car’s hood, wiggling slightly.

John and the remaining dogs grinned opening the car’s doors and getting in, with John letting out a loud and stinky fart, making sure the doors were shut as the strong smell filled up the cabin and soaked into the seats, making them swell up lightly. Jackson began to bounce on the hood, making the front of the car creak and groan, whilst the other dogs began to rub their bulges through their uniforms, groaning. It wouldn’t be long until the real abuse began, and they couldn’t wait to start treating the car like the piece of junk it was.


	2. Hump Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the real abuse begins!

Once they were all seated inside and the doors were shut, the real fun could begin. John started by forcing out another loud fart into the seat, laughing cruelly as he heard It creak and groan in protest. As he huffed in the smell, he noticed that the car was tilting a little to the right. It seemed that Jackson had gotten into the front passenger seat. He watched as the massive dog followed suit by letting out a loud fart and sniffing it in. It wasn’t long before Jackson was slamming himself into the seat, trying to move it.

“Come on you, you stupid piece of crap! MOVE!” The big dog growled, slamming himself back into it once more. The stinky seat let out a pitiful groan as it was forced backwards. Unsatisfied with the results, Jackson scooted up and repeated the process again, his cock hardening as he heard the seat whine and move backwards, pushing it back further than it was meant to go. However, that didn’t bother him one bit, and he proceeded to bounce in the seat, mashing the cushion flat as his massive ass slammed into it repeatedly, making him murr loudly in delight.

“Hey Jackson, seeing as how your side of the car is tilting, what do you say we all move over to your side and see how much this car can really take?” Samson grinned, motioning for Apollo to climb into his lap. “It’ll involve doubling up, but that really doesn’t matter, since we’ll be making short work of this thing anyway!” With that, John and Apollo moved over, forcing the Probe to tilt on its right side, the tyres wheezing and groaning under the strain, whilst the shocks whined in protest as such a heavy load was placed on them.

Not to be outdone, John began bouncing on Jackson’s lap, making the large canine murr loudly. He pushed his hands on the headliner of the car, causing the roof to bulge upwards, making a loud creaking noise as it did. John moaned loudly as he began to grind into Jackson’s crotch, whilst unzipping his fly and beginning to jerk himself off. Instead of jerking off at a quick pace like he normally would, he went slow and steady, wanting to savour the situation and not rush it and regret it. He groaned as he continued to stroke himself, panting loudly.

Meanwhile in the back, Apollo had moved off of Samson’s crotch, and was on all fours, with his ass facing Apollo. The Shepherd did not need any other encouragement, and he quickly began humping Samson, causing the car to rock from side to side. Apollo moaned as he continued humping Samson, panting as the back seat shook and groaned in protest as one side was being compressed. Samson moaned as his cock began to harden from Apollo’s vicious humping. He moaned and accidentally let out a small fart, which only seemed to encourage the other dog to hump him more.

Jackson grinned at John, who quickly dismounted and moved back to his original position, before turning around and showing off his rear end. He smirked as Jackson moved behind and tried to hump him. However, there was an issue. The seat runners were jammed, and the steering wheel was in the way. Quickly moving out the way, John watched as Jackson sat down in the seat hard, before slamming his body into the seat and moving it backwards, albeit with a loud whine of protest from the seat, which only made Jackson’s dick grow bigger, resulting in a large tent.

John and Jackson then swapped places, with the John assuming his original position, whilst the largest dog got comfy behind him. Despite the army uniforms being rather tight, John was still able to stick his ass out without ripping the suit. He moaned loudly as Jackson began to hump him, making his cock harden rapidly. His muzzle was buried in the dirty seat back, making him whine and groan as he was forced to sniff the dirty fabric. It didn’t bother him that much, as he eagerly sniffed it, moaning as he could smell cum and sweat, making him murr.

The humping frequency increased, resulting in the poor car rocking this way and that, the suspension whining and groaning as it was bent in opposite corners, which began to wear on it. However, the dogs didn’t care, and they continued to hump each other, with loud groans and pants filling the filthy car’s interior. Samson and Apollo decided to swap places, with Samson on all fours, whilst Apollo began to hump him, starting off slow at first, before building to a steady pace. He wanted to tease Samson as much as possible. The car continued to creak, protesting the abuse.

Jackson groaned as he continued to hump John, before stopping and plonking his ass down on the passenger seat, which caused the car to groan and tilt. John whined at the loss but sat down regardless. He grinned as he saw Apollo humping Samson. If the German Shephard carried on, then he would blow his load before all of this had started. “Settle down you horndogs. I think it’s time we did a bit more than just damage the seats. It smells too clean, and it needs to smell more like us. Jackson, show these two what I’m on about!”

As Samson and Apollo watched, Jackson bent down and undid the laces on one of his large boots, before doing the same with his other boot. He then took one off and threw it in the backseat, where it landed between the two dogs, who eagerly began sniffing the very strong musk that had built up inside the boot. Jackson grinned as the strong paw musk began to fill up the car’s interior, mixing with the smell of sweat and farts that had been sitting in the seats for a few months. “Now, why don’t you three help me out?”


	3. Musky Feet

Wanting to follow Jackson, who had since removed his other boot and thrown it in back, John took his boots off and threw them in the backseat, resulting in Apollo and Samson having a pair of boots to sniff each, which pleased them immensely. Jackson placed his paws on the dashboard, before moving one onto the steering wheel. He grinned and began stomping on the dash and the steering wheel in an alternative pattern, no doubt damaging something inside the steering wheel, and smearing sweat all over them. Thank goodness they were the only dogs that were inside the car.

Apollo grinned as he let out a small fart, smirking as the strong smell hit him. He couldn’t wait till the others smelt it. He didn’t have to wait long until the moans and cries of disgust could be heard. However, what he was not counting on was Jackson firing back with a louder and nastier fart, which made the cocky Shepherd groan as the two smells mixed. “That smells so good, but I think you two need to up your game!” He laughed, smirking as the seat creaked as he let out another bubbly fart into the poor seat.

Samson grinned and resumed sniffing the nasty shoes that John and Jackson had thrown into the back of the Probe, taking in large lungfuls of the dirty stink. He moaned loudly as he continued to sniff in the foul foot musk and toe jam. He unzipped his military pants and began to stroke his large cock, which was fully out of his sheath. He groaned and made sure to go as slow as possible, so that he could drag the experience out, and then unleash a fountain of cum. He groaned as he continued to jerk himself off, panting lightly.

Meanwhile, in the front seats of the car, Jackson and John were thinking of how to defile the car further. John took one paw and pressed down on the brake, making sure to smear the strong and nasty musk onto the pedal. He quickly swapped pedals, making sure that the clutch and gas pedals each received equal attention. After all it was unfair to treat one to his nasty musk and not smear it on the pedals. He sneered as he grunted and let out a loud and smelly fart into the seat, laughing as the others groaned in disgust.

Jackson looked at Samson and Apollo in the back, and laughed, before cutting a silent but deadly fart. He sighed in relief as it began to fill up the car. Not to be outdone, Apollo and Samson let out a mixture of wet and loud farts into the already stinky seats, both of them moaning as the seats creaked in protest and swelled up slightly. The sweat that had built up inside the boots that Jackson and John had thrown in the back began to spill out onto the seats, soaking the fabric and adding another dirty smell to them.

Apollo grinned and let out another fart, timing it as Jackson let out a loud and musky toot that caused his seat to groan and sink a bit as he bounced in it, causing some of the dirty air to be released from the long-suffering cushion. He sneered and farted again, groaning a bit as this one smelt too bad even for him. He coughed and groaned. “Please roll the windows down John! It stinks in here!” Much to his dismay, John simply punched the power window option down, locking the window up and causing it whine loudly in protest.

Jackson didn’t need to be told twice, and he quickly followed suit, smashing his power window button, ensuring that the smell was trapped inside the car for good. To add insult to injury, Samson then let out a hot and rather smelly fart, snickering as it quickly filled the cabin and made his seat creak loudly. He took a sniff of the air and groaned. “Oh god, that stinks! Please for the love of god roll the windows down, either of you!” He grunted, fanning the air wildly, as if trying to get rid of the smell in some way.

“Too late, it looks we’re stuck in here!” John snickered cruelly, farting again. He then noticed that the radio had been left unmarked during all of this. “Why, don’t we see what sort of damage we can do to the radio, what say you Jackson?” The big dog nodded and proceeded to press one massive and rather musky paw against the radio, causing it to bend inwards a bit. Not satisfied with the results, Jackson pressed his other massive paw on the radio, managing to snap off the channel dial and break a few of the buttons in, laughing loudly.

He then cut a loud fart. Since his ass wasn’t planted firmly on the seat this time, it was a lot louder and a lot longer than his other ones. It seemed that the seat had some good muffling qualities. Jackson didn’t care though, and he began to stamp on the radio, grinning as parts of it bent inwards and stopped working all together. “Well, if we want to listen to anything, we’re just going to use whatever channel this thing is stuck on!” He laughed, looking at the battered radio, as he moved his large paw away from it.

Samson grinned as he looked at the dash, noticing an option to bring up the pop-up headlights. “Why don’t we give those a little test drive, you know, to see how much they can support before they completely give in?” He smirked, letting loose another nasty fart into the seat. Apollo grinned, quickly catching on to the idea. “Sounds good. If you boys up front want to give it a go then you are more than welcome too. We’ll just sit here jerking off and sniffing your boots. Hopefully that’s something that you’re okay with.” He grinned, looking at them.


	4. Bodywork fun

Having had enough fun with the seats for now, Jackson and John opened the doors and climbed out, with Jackson walking to the front of the car and placing his paw on the front left headlight, humming a bit as he smirked at John. “When I give you the signal, I want you to flip the switch. This will be one hell of a ride!” He laughed and smeared his nasty sweaty paw all over the headlight, leaving a massive wet sweat mark where his paw had been, before he placed it back down on the headlight, nodding at John.

The other dog wasted no time reaching inside the Probe’s cabin and activating the switch for the lights. The right one went up and lit up, shining out a strong beam of light. The other one was not so well, as Jackson’s massive paw was currently holding it down. The light shuddered and tried in vain to lift itself up, only to fail miserably, with little flashes being visible as it came up briefly, only for Jackson to increase the pressure briefly and force it back down. This continued with the light going up and down, the two dogs laughing.

The motors that were responsible for holding the light up were under a lot of stress, and they whined and groaned loudly in protest as they tried their best to lift the light up. The large German Shepherd snickered, before he stomped on the light, before removing his paw. He removed his paw and the light lifted up halfway, before the motors holding it up groaned and smoked. This caused the light to stick in place. Jackson laughed whilst John clambered onto the hood, and pressed a paw onto the windscreen, smearing nasty paw sweat all over it, grinning happily.

The smaller dog then climbed onto the roof, moaning as he heard the metal groan and flex under his weight. From inside, Apollo and Samson could see the headliner deforming and sagging as John walked around on top of the car. They watched closely as the dog continued to walk around on the roof of the car, before it went completely silent. The headliner rose back up, but it was only for a brief moment, as in the next instant the roof caved in a bit and the whole car rocked from the side to side. John started laughing loudly.

The first jump had left a rather small dent in the roof of the car, but John was determined to change that! He whistled to Jackson, who stomped on the hood of the car as he went to join him. The hood groaned and whined in protest as it crumpled effortlessly under his sheer weight, the soft and weak metal acting more like a sheet of paper. Jackson smiled down at John as he joined him on the car’s roof, which creaked and sagged in the middle, due to there being twice as much weight on it, if not more. 

Jackson jumped on roof, this caused it to creak and groan, before dropping a bit more, with John doing the same. The smaller dog was determined not to be outdone by the larger one, and he began stomping on the roof in earnest, with his side sagging down as he stomped out a little tune. Jackson snickered and clambered onto hood and began jumping on that as well, so that he could given John a bit of a chance. The hood sagged and groaned, creaking as he crushed it down near the engine. He made sure that it didn’t touch.

John laughed and jumped on the car roof some more, with Jackson stomping on the hood once more, before he rejoined John on the roof, stomping on near the windscreen, laughing as it bent inwards and the rear view mirror snapped out of its holding and was dangling there by a bit of plastic. Another jump made the windscreen groan, before a final one made is crack a bit. Upon hearing this, both dogs jumped on the middle of the roof once more, the headliner on the very of ripping as their weight pushed the fabric to its breaking point.

John groaned, realising that he wasn’t going to win this, and he quickly jumped down, getting in the car and shutting the doors, before pushing parts of the roof back up, just to annoy Jackson as petty revenge. The smaller dog laughed, before yelping as the car began to rock from side to side. Looking in the dangling rear-view mirror, he could see Samson and Apollo fucking in the backseat. To add insult to injury, Jackson was now standing on the roof of the car, legs splayed, and was moving wildly from side to side, making the car whine loudly.

Samson groaned as he rammed his knot inside Apollo’s asshole, fucking it roughly, making the car rock on its suspension. He groaned and howled, frantically increasing his fucking pace. He moaned hard and panted, shaking as he felt his orgasm building, and it wouldn’t be long. The frantic pace coupled with the car rocking and shaking from Jackson stomping and rocking around on the roof made his orgasm build rapidly. He grunted and growled, before howling as he bit down on Apollo’s ear, shooting his load deep inside the dog’s ass, filling it up with hot sticky ropes of cum.

Jackson grinned as he stopped rocking, before he jumped down from the roof of the car and squeezed into the driver’s seat and farting hard. He looked in the rear-view mirror and smirking as he saw Apollo and Samson sat down, their cocks covered in cum and a massive cum stain in the middle of the backseat. “Well, now that we’ve crushed the roof and dash in, what do you think we should do to this pile of shit next?” He grinned and farted once more, eagerly waiting for their reply. He couldn’t wait to see what ideas they had.


	5. Golden Showers

John grinned as he slammed the door shut, then opened it and slammed it shut again for good measure, rocking the car some more. “I wonder what we could do next?” He looked in the dangling rearview mirror, at Apollo, who looked like he needed to piss, or else he would explode. An idea began forming in his head, and he grinned, before sighing in relief as a stream of hot piss began to spill over the seat and soak into the fabric, staining it. The other dogs quickly followed suit and the seats were quickly stained with smelly piss.

Wanting to take this new form of fun further, Jackson lifted his large member up and aimed it to the right a bit, smirking as he pissed on the radio, making sure to get it all over the dials, as well as the climate controls. He even went as far as pissing in the vents, wanting to make sure that when they turned the air conditioner on, that the whole car smelt of their nasty piss. Jackson moaned as he continued to piss on the radio and seat controls, wanting to make sure that they were completely covered in it.

Not satisfied with pissing on the seats, Apollo decided to take it one step further. He stood up, pushing the roof up a bit, before he got between the front seats and aimed his cock at the dashboard, wasting no time in coating it in a nice stream of acrid piss, with a few different things on it smoking or sparking. “It seems this scrapheap needs more torture. I hope you two are able to keep this up until we’ve marked every bit of this car with our nasty scents!” He sneered, moaning as the piss dripped on the floor.

John watched as the two dogs pissed on the gear shifter, rubbing his cock. He groaned as he saw the thick stream erupting from Apollo’s cock, sighing in content as he released another stream of piss, which hit the dangling rear view mirror and bounced off, causing piss to go everywhere, hitting the windows, dashboard and the seats, creating various dark patches as drops and dribbles landed there and made their mark. He grinned and sighed, making sure to aim his cock is different directions to achieve maximum coverage. He ended up painting the inside of the windscreen, grinning coldly.

As the piss flow ebbed and eventually became nothing more than dribbled, John and Jackson looked at each other. Realising that they were missing something, the two dogs jumped out of the car and clambered onto the hood, with John feeling ashamed that he had used all of his piss up. Jackson simply laughed and clapped him on the back, before he started to piss all over the windscreen wipers, stomping on the hood once more for good measure. The larger German Shepherd sighed as he continued to piss on the car. “I can’t wait to see what happens next!”

Samson began smirking as he painted the backs of the seats with his strong piss. It was so bad it made Apollo groan loudly. He didn’t care and snickered, aiming his cock up and starting to piss on the headliner, staining it as the piss seeped into the fibers and spread, causing the fabric to swell a small bit and droop downwards. Eventually, the piss oversaturated the fabric, causing some drips of piss falling from the stinky material and dripping onto the seats, staining the headrests. “Ahh, you smell that? It’s one of the best smells you could wish for!”

By this time, Jackson and John had gotten back into the car, both of them sighing happily as the strong smell hit them. The radio struggled to play anything as it was turned on, before it began to spark, as the strong musky liquid inside started taking effect, short circuiting parts of it. Jackson tried to tune it, but it wouldn’t have it. With a few more sparks, the dogs decided that it would be the best idea to turn it off, only to discover that the button in question was now unusable, with the radio only playing garbled static. 

The wipers began to flick back and forth as the piss had worked its way inside, causing them to speed up, then slow down. Both of the dogs snickered as the wipers alternated between working, then stopping, before going faster. John let out a loud fart into the seat as he watched them, letting out some more piss onto the seat cushion, gasping as it travelled behind him and formed a little puddle. It seemed that the fabric was so oversaturated with urine that it could not hold anymore. Hopefully, it would be absorbed by the dirty, smelly seat cushion.

Jackson and Samson snickered as the power windows began to go up and down of their own accord. It seemed that the piss was starting to mess with a few more things. The windows went up, then down, then up, before stopping halfway. Jackson was about to press the up button when the gears whined and the window was forced shut as it slammed up, the force nearly shattering it. Both the dogs bounced and groaned, sighing in relief as the other one slammed all the way down, then shot up and collided with the top of the door frame.

“Will someone shut the radio up? If it can’t play anything, why should we even have it on at all?” Samson growled, causing Jackson to kick the radio to get it to shut up. However, this didn’t work, and pretty soon both John and Jackson were kicking the radio in a desperate attempt to get it to shut up. The radio finally died with a full force kick from John, which smashed it and tore several wires that had already been weakened by the piss. The dogs all sighed before John handed Jackson the keys. “Wanna see how it runs?”


	6. Last Straw

The dogs snickered as they started to bounce in the stinky seats. The bench seat in the back whined and groaned as Apollo and Samson bounced on it, forcing it downwards. The suspension groaned and bent down as the dogs slammed all their weight into the poor seats, which whined and struggled under their weight as the cushions were squashed under their weight. With every slam, the tyres were forced flatter, causing the rims to crack under the weight. The continued stomping and bouncing made them bow out, before they finally snapped like weak ice on a pond and fell off.

Finally, it was time to get the car moving. Jackson took the car keys from John and jammed it into the ignition, before forcing the keys forward, listening to the engine whine and sputter as it tried to start. Unsatisfied with the result, Jackson forced the keys out, then in, forcing the engine on. Grinning maliciously, Jackson stomped his foot on the gas pedal, revving it hard as the others moaned, with Samson’s cock starting to get hard again. “Oh yea, take that! You pathetic little bitch!” He panted, stroking his hardening dick. “Come on, put this scrapheap in gear!” 

No sooner had he said that, when Jackson grabbed hold of the gear shifter and slammed it into first gear, the gearbox letting out a collection of grinding and straining noises as the gears were scraped past each other. His malicious grin quickly became an evil smirk as he forced it into second, listening and stroking himself as he continued to grind the gearbox, treating it as if it was nothing more than a 2 pence jalopy. “Go on you stupid thing!” He growled, wrenching the gear shifter into third gear, moaning as the car let out another loud grind.

Apollo laughed as he heard the car, before groaning. It seemed that something was off with his stomach, and it burbled and groaned. He smirked and grunted, before letting out a loud and smelly fart into the seat. He sighed and let another one out, sighing in relief as he heard the car struggle. Samson and John snickered, before letting off their own butt blasts again. Jackson laughed, before he let out a loud and wet fart into the stained and crushed driver’s seat, moaning as he heard the car struggle. “Oh yea, this smells so good! Drive you bitch!”

The car finally started moving, groaning and revving loudly. The engine coughed and sputtered, as the piss from the windscreen wipers had dribbled down into the engine was starting to mess with it. The car coughed and bounced hard, with parts rattling as the car was pushed to its limits early on. The more Jackson stomped on the gas pedal, the more the engine rattled, causing several connections that had been eroded long ago finally snapping, causing some parts to come off the engine. The bits fell down and landed on the ground, whilst the engine rattled and whined loudly.

The more the car was forced to move, the more the engine whined and strained. Cracks started to form along several areas as the car was constantly pushed past its limits. The dogs didn’t care though, as they were too concerned with taking it to show off to their friends. Once they arrived there, the car was going to go through a whole new kind of suffering, and the German Shepherds were all too eager to get there and see what would happen. The car rocked and revved loudly, as if trying to plead for them to stop the torture.

As the engine continued to crack, liquids began to spill out the gaps, starting with antifreeze and then engine coolant, causing the engine to begin messing up and malfunctioning as the liquids mixed together. Samson grinned and scratched his name in the back of John’s seat, letting out a loud and wet fart as he did so, “Oh yes, that felt so good! Why don’t you guys let some more rip?” He snickered, only to groan as Jackson let out a silent but deadly fart, making the seat bulge and let out an audible creak, thanks to his constant abuse.

The gearbox starts to fail, the gears groaning loudly as Jackson continued to grind them to a pulp , making sure to drag the shifter from gear to gear, before slamming it into place, nearly breaking it on several occasions. John grinned and took the shifter from Jackson, who was focusing on the driving, and he began ramming it into any slot, not caring for the transmission as the car whined and howled. He smirked as the gears were mashed together, without any consideration for the damage that would result from the harsh treatment. Hopefully, this wreck would speed up.

The engine began to heat up rapidly due to a mix of the constant abuse from the dogs, as well as the mixing liquids, which was only made worse as Jackson stomped his nasty paw on the gas pedal. He wanted the car to get there as fast as possible, despite the fact that it was on its last legs. It wouldn’t be long before the engine gave out if the German Shepherds continued the abuse, not that it seemed to bother any of them. The engine revved louder and louder, before a loud bang was heard, scaring the dogs.

The engine had finally reached its breaking point and blown, with smoke spewing from under the hood and out of the vents, which were quickly closed. Smoke poured out from under the hood and went everywhere as the car sagged downwards on its suspension, having had enough of the torture that it had been subjected to without a break. Jackson growled and began stamping on the steering wheel, breaking the steering column as he took his anger out on the broken vehicle, punching the headliner hard. “Stupid piece of crap! The scrapyard is the only place for this thing now!”


End file.
